tskrfandomcom-20200214-history
Westeros
***FOR CORRECT FORMATTING, SEE House Drumm AS AN EXAMPLE*** Improper usage will result in a ban. Information Westeros, or The Seven Kingdoms, is the Continent of which the Genre is geographically based on, and the events that transpire and have transpired start to take place with the reign of King Robert Baratheon, and have been conducted by the community. This is an overall summary of Houses within Westeros. It is worth noting that the Genre is not religiously based on the lore of the Series or Books, but is rather created through the community’s own will. This means that Houses that have major significance in the Series and Books do not have the same significance in the Genre, and Houses that have very little significance can become very significant. The reason not all Houses from the Series and Books are listed below is because there has not yet been a significant version of the House within the Genre. Only Houses that have been important to the Genre and the history of the Genre receive a page, meaning if you were a Lord or Lady of a House that was inconsequential and was not modestly significant to the history or a moderately popular leader of a Household within the genre,' you do NOT meet the requirements to be archived into the history of the House. ' It is highly recommended for newer Lords and Ladies to create their own, genre-original Characters. If you choose a Character from the Books or especially the Show, it is extremely likely it has been done before. The lore of Houses listed below is by the leadership of a Lord or Lady, meaning, for example: Heading: Lord Jason Mallister’s Rulership Paragraph: Lord Jason Mallister was the Lord of House Mallister. Rules There are multiple guidelines to writing and logging the History within your Household. If you are a King, Queen, Lord, Lady, Maester or anything else, all rules listed below MUST '''be adhered to. Redactions or even removals of entire entries will be done if this rule is not adhered to. ''All entries must be reasonably verifiable.'' '''Rule one: Significant entries only. To deter multiple entries, only entries of significance will be posted. A TSK Administrator or Moderator will make the determination on whether or not the new entry counts as a significant entry. Insignificant entries will be declined. Rule two: ''Remain impartial.'' You are required to remain as impartial (neutral) as possible. This means no talking how another House is awful, or how your House is great, or how you/your Lord/Lady is brilliant, etc. Within reason, however, you are allowed to state your thoughts and feelings at the time. Biased entries will be edited or declined. Rule three: No fabrications. You are not allowed to fabricate tales, happenings or events that happened under the rulership of a Household. This includes ”roleplay-friendly” occurrences I.E Lord John Smith was imprisoned but escaped and managed to kill three of the guards where he would abduct the daughter of the Lord. ''If it didn’t happen, don’t add it. '''Fabricated entries will be declined.' Rule four: No exaggerations. You are not allowed to exaggerate the events that transpired or accomplishments under the rulership of a Household. This includes negotiations with Lords, or rally sizes of Houses, etc — do not exaggerate the happening during the leadership of a Lord/Lady. Exaggerated entries will be edited or declined. Rule five: No omissions. You are not allowed to omit (leave out) any notable happenings or events. Intentional omissions to hide the actual happenings or events is absolutely not permitted. Omitted entries will be declined. Rule six: ''Correcting formatting.'' Characters are referred to by Character Name, then Username. Example: First mention: Lord Jason Mallister, or FeriousEagle. Second mention: Lord Jason Mallister. Only use this format once, for the first time it is used, then refer by Character name only. Incorrectly formatted entries will be edited. The Land of Always Winter * The Free Folk * The White Walkers The North * House Bolton * House Cassel * House Cerwyn * House Forrester * House Glover * House Hornwood * House Karstark * House Manderly * House Mormont * House Reed * House Stark * House Umber * House Whitehill * The Night‘s Watch The Vale * House Arryn * House Baelish * ''House Brightstone'''' (extinct)'' * House Corbray * House Egen * House Hersey * House Redfort * House Royce The Riverlands * House Blackwood * House Darry * House Frey * House Mallister * House Mudd * ''House Nutt'''' (extinct)'' * House Paege * House Pemford * House Strong * House Teague The Iron Islands * House Drumm * House Goodbrother * House Greyjoy * House Harlaw * House Saltcliffe * House Volmark * House Wynch The Westerlands * House Casterly * House Clegane * House Crakehall * House Lannister * House Lorch * House Payne * House Reyne * House Swyft * House Vikary The Crownlands * House Baratheon of Dragonstone * House Blackfyre * House Celtigar * House Crabb * House Rykker * House Velaryon * The City Watch * The Kingsguard The Stormlands * House Baratheon * House Connington * House Dondarrion * House Durrandon * House Estermont * House Fell * House Seaworth * House Staedworth * House Swann * House Tarth * House Trant The Reach * House Bulwer * House Florent * House Gardener * House Graves * House Hightower * House Oakheart * House Redwyne * House Rowan * House Targaryen * House Tarly * House Tyrell Dorne * House Allyrion * House Blackmont * House Dayne * House Manwoody * House Martell * House Qorgyle * House Toland * House Uller * House Yronwood Sellswords *The Golden Company *The Second Sons *The Stormcrows *The Windblown